The Long Distance Between Him And Her
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Fic pertama author. Kelas Naruto cs kedatengan murid baru! Tapi.... ada hubungan tersembunyi antara dia dengan Neji! OC & OOC! R&R plisss!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Hai hai...! Kenalin, nama saya Hyuuga Reika, authoress baru yang lagi bikin fict pertamanya niiihh...! Di cerita ini tokoh utamanya itu udah pasti Neji-chan. Dipairing ma sapa? Baca aja terus... Di cerita ini juga ada OC tetap yaitu diri saya yang satu lagi atau kepribadian saya yang satu lagi yang nyasar ke fict ini. Please read and enjoy it!

Summary: Yaaahh...Baca aja. Lagian chapter 1 ini prolognya kok =)

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punyanya Kishimoto-sensei... Tapi, Neji-chan is mine...!!! Gyyaaa...Ampun Kishimoto-senseiii.....!!!

The Long Distance between Him and Her

Chapter 1: Prolog

Tenten, Ino & Sakura adalah sahabat sejak masuk SMP. Mereka selalu sekelas tiap tahun sampai sekarang kelas IX-4 di SMA Konoha. Kenapa Temari dan Hinata ga ada? Karena Temari sekarang sekolah di University of Suna =) sedangkan Hinata authoress tempatkan di kelas X karena Hinata kalo di ff ini muncul sekelas dengan mereka bisa mengganggu ff ini –dihajar fansnya Hinata- Di kelas IX-4 juga ada Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Shika, n Suigetsu (lho?)

Oke kita mulai ff ini di kelas IX-4 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Sakura, Ino n Tenten lagi ngobrol.

"Sakura, kapan loe mo nembak Sasuke?"tanya Ino

"Entahlah. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Loe yakin bakal diterima ma dia?"tanyanya lagi

"Yakin 90% Soalnya dia juga siy kayanya perhatian ma gue"

"PD banget!"

"Iya dong! Terus, hubungan elo ma Sai gimana?"

Ino blushing "Kita kan baru 2 hari jadian. Jadi.......ya gitu deh"

"Aah....Kasih tau kita dong"Tenten ngomong sekarang

"Elo sendiri gimana? Kapan mo nembak Neji? Loe suka dia kan?"cecar Ino

Giliran Tenten yang blushing "Ng.....Gue emang suka dia siy. Tapi...."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi...dia suka gue ga ya?"

"Loe coba dulu aja PDKT ma dia. Mungkin aja dia suka ma elo. Gue dukung deh" hibur Sakura

Tenten mulai cerah lagi wajahnya"Bener?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti "Bener kok. Ya kan Ino?"

Ino mengangguk "Tentu aja kami bakal dukung kamu"

"Makasih ya temen temen"

"Buat temen apa sih yang ga? Tapi loe juga harus dukung gue"

"Iya"

"Masalahnya sekarang, kalian ga takut dihajar ma fg-nya Neji ma Sasuke? Klo gue kan ga masalah, soalnya Sai yang nembak gue"

"Cinta itu ada resikonya. Apa pun resikonya bakal gue terima! Ya kan Ten?"

"Ya! Loe bener banget Sakura! Gue setuju denganmu!"seru Tenten

"Terserah kalian berdua deh. Btw pelajaran pertama tuh pelajarannya sapa sih?"

"Kakashi-sensei"jawab Tenten

Sakura melihat jam tangannya "Baru jam 7.15 Biasanya dia kan dateng 15 menit lagi"

"Ntu sensei ga niat ngajar ya? Masa tiap pelajarannya selalu telat 30 menit kadang malah telat 1 jam ato ga masuk sama sekali" Ino mengomentari senseinya itu

"Beda jauh ma Anko-sensei n Ebisu-sensei" timpal Tenten "tapi, Neji, Sasuke n Sai kok ga keliatan ya? Suigetsu juga. Apa mereka belum datang ya? Kan udah bel dari tadi"

"Sasuke, Sai, Neji palingan ada di kantin. Klo Suigetsu gue ga tau" jawab Sakura

"Katanya Suigetsu udah pindah sekolah" kata Ino

"Wah...Klo gitu, Tenten mungin bisa duduk bareng Neji dong!" kata Sakura

"Ngga ah...Gue mau duduk di tempat biasa aja. Klo aku pindah tempat duduk, Sakura duduk ma sapa?"

BRAK –authoress ga tau gimana bunyi pintu dibuka =P–

Pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Masuklah 3 cowo cakep masuk ke kelas. Yep, Neji, Sasuke, ma Sai. Mereka bertiga langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Sai duduk di sebelah Ino dan menyapanya "Selamat pagi Ino, Sakura, Tenten"

"Met pagi juga...!" jawabketiga cewe itu serempak

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Chouji yang lagi ngemil

"Pagi..kriuk.. Sas..kriuk"

"Hn" –dingin banget sih ni anak–

Neji duduk di bangkunya dan menatap heran bangku (yang) kosong di sebelahnya –you know what I mean–

A/N: Di kelas itu ada 8 bangku berjejer ke samping dan kebelakang ada 4 bangku. So, total ada 32 bangku di kelas itu.

Sakura duduk dengan Tenten di baris ke2 dari depan di dekat tembok. Ino n Sai duduk dibelakangnya. Di paling belakang ada Neji dan 1 bangku kosong disebelahnya/pojokan. Di kirinya Neji ada Sasuke ma Chouji. Yang lainnya bayangkan sendiri. Begitulah:)

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dengan keras (lagi) dan seorang cowo (baca:bapak-bapak) berambut silver ato putih ato abu-abu yang memakai masker masuk ke dalam kelas. Ya,Kakashi telah tiba!

Anak-anak langsung kocar-kacir dan duduk dengan rapi. Shika aja langsung melek

"Good morning class" –halah sok pake bahasa Inggris segala–

"Good morning"

"Today, there are …" omongannya dipotong sama anak-anak

"Sensei...pake bahasa Indonesia aja kek!" teriak Naruto

"Iya sensei...!" sahut Kiba

"Biarin udah kebiasaan. Emang kalian ga ngerti?" kata Kakashi sensei

"Ngerti sih ngerti tapi bingung!" lanjut Naruto diikuti sahutan yang mengiyakan Naruto

"Makanya...Ini untuk melatih bahasa Inggris kalian" ujarKakashi

"Yah...Whatever-lah" seru anak-anak

"Ok. There are 2 important news for your class. First, Suigetsu was change of school. He entrusted saying good bye for all of you. Second, there is a new student that will take over for Suigetsu. Please come in…"

(Oke. Ada 2 berita penting untuk kelas kalian. Yang pertama, Suigetsu pindah sekolah. Dia nitip salam perpisahan buat kalian semua. Kedua, ada seorang murid baru yang akan menggantikan Suigetsu. Silakan masuk... Bener ga tuh vocab and grammarnya?)

Murid murid sekelas langsung terpaku menatap pintu yang masih terbuka, kecuali tentunya anak yang tidak tertarik sama sekali. Yep, thats right! There are Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Shika n Shino.

Lalu...

To Be Continued

Authoress: Haaahhh....Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!

Sakura: Yah...Baru satu chapter

Tenten: Tapi lumayan lho, bisa dapet lumayan banyak

Authoress: Mau tau ga, data statistiknya?

Sakura, Tenten, Ino: Nggak!

Authoress: Jahaaatt...! TT

Ino: Iya iya... Jadi, statistika datanya gimana?

Authoress: Yeeii... Pages-nya 3, Paragraphs-nya 61, Lines-nya 104, Words-nya 775, Characters-nya 4105, Kalo Characters with space-nya 4824.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino: Lengkap banget...

Authoress: Iya dong! Nyontek gitu loh dari FileProperties trus pilih tab Statistics –bangga-

Sakura: Huuu...Udah tau!

Authoress: Kan Cuma ngasih tau...

Tenten: Btw, siapa sih, murid baru itu?

Ino: Iya. Siapa sih?

Authoress: Baca aja chapter berikutnya. Oh ya...Review doong... Kritik dan saran akan diterima saya dengan senang hati.

Tenten: Iya. Kalo bisa tentang penggunaan embel-embel yang baik dan benar

Ino&Sakura: Review yaa...

Authoress: Kalo ga review sebenarnya sih ga papa... Oh ya, saya minta maaf kalo ada salah karena ini fict pertama saya. Maklum masih amatir.

Authoress, Ino, Sakura, Tenten: Bye-bye! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Murid Baru

Hai hai hai! Reika balik lagi nih =D Nah, mulai dari chapter ini nih si kepribadian-Authoress-yang-satu-lagi muncuuuullll!!! Senangnya...! Dari pada denger/baca saya ngoceh ga jelas, mendingan baca aja fict saya ini. The Long Distance Between Him And Her Chapter 2: Murid Baru

Summary: Saya binguuung sama Summary-nyaaaa!!! Tapi, pastinya di fict ini ga ada ninja-ninjaan!

Warning: Ada 1 OC tetap! Udah tau siapa kaaannn... Dan tentu saja OOC BANGET!

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punyanya Kishimoto-sensei... Tapi, Neji-chan is mine...!!! Dan Sasuke jelek buang aja ke Bantar Gebang!!! Gyyaaa...Ampun Kishimoto-senseiii.....!!!

The Long Distance between Him and Her

Chapter 2: Murid Baru

Seorang cewe masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang berwarna lavender –agak aneh ato emang aneh?– Matanya berwarna biru pucat. Poni samping menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik n kawaii. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya yang mungil.

Si murid baru berdiri di depan kelas di dekat Kakashi

Yuk, kita lihat inner beberapa anak

_Inner Tenten: Gila, cantik banget dia. Moga-moga Neji ga terpikat ma dia_

_Inner Sakura: Akhirnya ada juga yang warna rambutnya abnormal selain gue. Hahaha..._:D

_Inner Ino: I hope Sai not fall in love with her_

_Inner Sasuke, Sai, ma Shino: ... –dasar ga punya perasaan! _:p –

_Inner Neji: What?! Dia masuk kelas ini?!_ 8O_ God...semoga dia inget apa yang gue omongin... –baca terus...ntar juga tau yang auhoress maksud _;) –

_Inner Chouji: Cakep juga ya..._

_Inner Naruto, Kiba n Lee: Kawaii... Dia harus jadi pacar gue..._:D

_Inner Shikamaru: Perempuan lagi, merepotkan..._ :\

_Inner murid baru: Yes, bangku sebelah Neji-chan(lho?)kosong. Duduk di sana ah..._

Back to real world

"Ehem…Please introduce yourself to your new class mate"

"In English or in Indonesian?" Tanya si murid baru

"Up to you"

"Indonesia aja deh." Murid itu tersenyum "Namaku Hitsugaya Reika. Panggil aja Reika. Mulai hari ini aku sekolah di sini. Salam kenal.."

"So...any question?"

Kata-kata Kakashi sontak membuat kelas gaduh.

"Saya!"

"Aku!"

"I!"

"Atashi!"

"Gue!"

"Loe!" (Lho?)

Anak-anak pada ribut mempermasalahkan saya,gue,dsb

"Woii...one by one donk...!" Kakashi melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan meredakan keributan tapi tetap saja ribut.

"Gue!"

"Ana!"

"Awak!"

"Aye!"

"Kowe!"

Dsb...

Reika: swt

Kakashi mulai naik darah "Woiii...Shut up!"

Anak-anak terdiam

"Kalian tuh ribut amat ya! –keluar juga Indonesian Language-nya – Padahal, kalian pasti cuma mau nanya first, -balik ke English Language lagi...=p – Her birth date. Second, Her address. Third, Her hobby or habit. And the last…"

Anak-anak terdiam menanti lanjutan perkataan sensei-nya itu

"She has a boyfriend or not. Yang aku katakan benar kan...?"

Anak-anak terdiam dan mengangguk

"Ada pertanyaan Lain?"

Anak-anak menggelengkan kepalanya

"Reika... Please answer the questions..."

"Ok. I was born on the third of July. My Address is on Jl. Rahasia No. Rahasia Blok Rahasia Kelurahan Rahasia Kecamatan Rahasia in this city. I have many hobbies and my habits are too but maybe I'm rather brother complex (somebody cold sweat) Boyfriend…yes I have"-Si Reika ngikut pake English yang menurut authoress ancur =b–

Sfx: Ctaaarrrrr.......(petir menyambar)

_Inner anak-anak cowo minus yang ga peduli: WHAAATTTT!!!!!! Dia udah punya boyfriend!! Tapi gue ga bakal nyerah! Came on, semangat masa muda..!! –Lee bgt ya? –_

"Okeeehhh... Questions-nya udah kejawab, kaannn...Perkenalannya udah dulu. Kalian klo mo kenalan ma Reika-nya langsung nanti aja waktu istirahat aja. So, Reika..Kamu mo duduk di mana? Di sini ada 3 bangku kosong. Tinggal pilih aja" kata Kakashi santai

Tanpa pikir panjang, Reika langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bangku paling pojok yang adalah mantan bangku Suigetsu n pas di sebelah Neji "Aku duduk di sana aja deh. Boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh aja sih... Ya udah, kamu duduk di situ"

"Terima kasih"

Reika berjalan dengan riang ke bangku yang dipilihnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, ada beberapa evil glare n aura neraka tingkat 4 ke atas milik beberapa cewek.

"Nah anak-anak... Open your book page 77. Today, we will study about _blablablabla..." –_sorry, aku ga tau materi pelajaran anak 2 SMA. Authoress kan masi kls IX –

Go to Neji n Reika

Neji menatap Reika heran "Hei, kamu kok milih bangku di sebelah aku sih? Kenapa ga di 2 tempat lainnya aja?"

"Aku kan pengen duduk deket Neji-chan..."

"Why?"

"Kayak ga tau aku aja"

Neji terdiam sebentar "Iya deh..."

"Kan yang paling ngerti tentang aku tuh Neji-chan. Ya kan...."

"Terserah" kata Neji datar. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

"Neji-chaaannn....."

"Apa?" kata Neji. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya tidak beralih dari papan tulis

"Kamu marah ke aku, ya...?"

"Ngga"

"Kalo ga marah, ngomongnya ngadep sini dong..."

Neji tetap tidak menoleh "Ada apa sih...?"

"Ajak ngobrol"

Neji lalu menoleh terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum "Rei-chan sayang... Sekarang kan lagi belajar. Kok malah minta ngobrol sih?"

Reika lalu senyum "Neji-chan sayang... Mo belajar apa? Wong sensei-nya baru aja keluar kelas"

Neji lalu melihat ke depan kelas. Emang sih, Kakashi udah ga ada di sana. Udah istirahat? Belum. Kok pergi? Mo tau alasannya? Alasannya, Kakashi itu udah ga tahan di dalem kelas coz Suasana di dalem kelas itu panas, mencekam n mengerikan. Bayangin aja para fg-nya Neji yang ada di kelas itu mengeluarkan evil glare n aura neraka tingkat 7 ke atas ngeliat Neji n Reika ngobrol bareng.

Back to Neji n Reika

"Ya udah, aku temenin ngobrol. Mo ngobrol apa?"

"Terserah Neji-chan"

"Klo terserah aku, aku maunya dengerin lagu. Mau?"

"Aku ikut dengerin aja deh"

Neji lalu mengeluarkan ipod-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkan sebelah earphone-nya pada Reika "Nih, pake"

Reika mengangguk dan memasang earphone-nya di telinga kirinya

"Mo denger lagu apa?"

"Terserah Neji-chan aja"

"Ya udah"

Mereka lalu terdiam sesaat sambil dengerin lagu

"Rei-chan"

"Apa Neji-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku chan ya... Panggil Neji-kun ato Neji aja"

"Terserah Neji-chan..eh..Neji-kun"

Neji hanya menghela napas lalu tersenyum ke cewe di sebelahnya itu "Nanti aku kenalin deh ke temen-temen"

"Yay...Neji-chan salah Neji-kun baik deh...Tapi, Neji-kun sendiri manggil aku Rei-chan...Panggil Reika aja"

"Kalo aku manggil kamu Rei-chan kan ga papa, kalo kamu panggil aku chan kan aneh. Cowo kok dipanggil chan sih?"

"Iya juga sih... Tapi temen temen kamu curiga ga, kalo kamu manggil aku Rei-chan?"

"Biarin...Aku udah biasa manggil kamu kayak gitu. Susah dihilangkan"

"Terserah"

Sementara itu, sejak tadi Tenten mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Neji dan Reika

"Ten, elo kenapa sih? Dari tadi lirik-lirik ke belakang terus" tanya Sakura heran

"Nggak kok...ga kenapa napa"

"Elo cemas ya si Neji diambil ma murid baru itu ya?" kata kata Sakura tepat sasaran

Tenten blushing "Ngga kok"

Sakura melihat pipi Tenten yang berubah kemerahan "Trus, kok loe liat-liat ke belakang terus. Laggian pipi loe merah tuh"

"Sakura, tapi elo jangan bilang siapa siapa ya"

"Iya"

"Gue heran ma dia"

"Maksud loe itu Reika"

Tenten mengangguk

"Elo cemburu?"

Once again Tenten ngangguk

"Trus loe heran ma Reika napa?"

"Si Reika itu kok bisa ya langsung akrab banget ma Neji. Sampe sampe mereka dengerin lagu bareng"

"Kok loe tau mereka denger lagu bareng?"

"Tadi gue liat si Neji nyodorin sebelah earphone-nya ke Reika trus dipake ma dia. Neji make earphone pasangannya"

"Oohhh..."

"Kok 'Oohhh' sih... Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran" wajah Tenten langsung berubah horor

"Don't be negative thinking. Maybe Reika gampang bergaul. So, dia bisa cepet akrab ma Neji"

"Semoga aja begitu... Hei, nanti ajak Reika ke atap yuk..."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan

Sementara itu sejak pelajaran di mulai sampai saat ini, Sai asik menggambar sedangkan Ino melihat cara Sai menggambar. Intinya SaiIno sedang serius dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Satu, mereka ga tau denger Sakura ma Tenten dan Neji ma Reika lagi ngobrol. Padahal SakuraTenten duduk tepat di depan mereka dan NejiReika duduk tepat di belakang mereka.

Dua, mereka juga ga sadar klo Kakashi udah minggat dari kelas

Dasar!

To Be Continued

Authoress: Gimana ceritanya?

Naruto and the gank: Aneeeehhhh...!

Authoress: Kok aneh sih...? Tapi...emang sih aneh. Saya mengakuinya

Reika:Makasih authoress... Authoress baek deh

Authoress: Maksud?

Reika: Makaciii...aku dijadiin deket ma Neji-chan

Authoress: Lo itu gue. Karena gue pengennya Neji-chan jadi pacar gue, jadinya lo gue jadiin deket ma Neji...

Tenten: Authoress. ngomong ngomong, hubungannya Neji ma Reika apa sih?

Authoress&Reika: Jealous yaaa?

Tenten:(blushing)

Reika: Tapi lumayan lho, statistik datanya

Authoress: Iya... Pages-nya 5, Paragraphs-nya 119, Lines-nya 177, Words-nya 1141, Characters-nya 6248, with space-nya 7287. Hebat kaaannn...?

Tenten: Ga nanya

Authoress&Reika: Jahaaattt...

Tenten: Biarin!=P Lagian, lo ngetik banyak banget titik titiknya. Bingung tau... Tuh baru dikasihtau, udah dikasih titik titik lagi...

Authoress: Biarin... Review yaaa....Please...

Reika: Review terus

Naruto and the gank: Boleh review boleh ngga... Ngga wajib kok...

Authoress: Oh iya. Tambahan... Bagi yang ngereview kalo bisa rekomendasiin dong SMA ato MA ato SMK yang ada di Jakarta dan Tangerang

Reika: Iya, soalnya Authoress lagi bingung milih SMA di mana...

Authoress: Yang direkomendasiin itu Nama SMA-nya, keunggulannya, fasilitasnya, akreditasnya apa, lokasinya di mana, trus kira-kira kalo dari Kalideres atau Cengkareng itu naik apa, dan berapa jam perjalanan.

Tenten: Banyak banget!

Authoress: Sekalian, kalo di chapter ini ada grammar ato vocab yang salah tolong dibetulkan lewat review

Authoress: Please... Review dan rekomendasinya akan saya terima... See you!


	3. Chapter 3: Perkenalan

Yaaaaiiiiiii….!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saya kembali lagiiiii!!! Kangen ya??!!!! Oh ya, daripada gitu baca aja yaahhhh...!!!!! The third chapter of this story!

Summary: Di kelasnya Naruto dkk ada murid baru. Tapi si murid baru itu duduk di sebelah Neji dan terlihat sangat akrab dan membuat Tenten agak jealous!

Disclaimer: Reika tetep punyaku, Naruto dkk tetep punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi Neji-chan tetep punyakuuuuuuu.....!!!!!!!!!!! – dihajar Kishimoto-sensei dan Neji fg –Dan Sasuke jelek tetep aja di bantar gebang – dihajar lagi –

Warning: Mungkin OOC dan pastinya LEBAY banget...!!!!

Yap, udah diingetin nih! Kalo masih mau, baca aja! Please enjoy it!XD

The Long Distance between Him and Her

Chapter 3: Perkenalan

Saat istirahat, Reika n Naruto dkk ada di atap sekolah

"So...kenalin, nama gue Hitsugaya Reika. Panggil aja Reika. Salam kenal semuanya" kata Reika sambil agak menundukkan badannya

"Nama gue Haruno PMR sekolah ini. So, if you want to join with us, katakan saja padaku. Cewe yang bercepol 2 itu namanya Tenten. Dia ikut klub karate, so jangan berani macem-macem ma dia.(Tenten-nya Cuma nyengir) And then, yang rambutnya pirang panjang itu namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ketua klub merangkai bunga"

"Gue...gue...Nama gue Uzumaki Naruto, anggota klub sepak bola. (menunjuk Lee) Yang rambutnya ngebob itu Rock Lee, si pelopor semangat masa muda ("Salam kenal Reika-chaaannn..."). (nunjuk Chouji) Klo yang lagi makan kripik itu Akimichi Chouji (bisik-bisik) Dia itu paling ga suka dipanggil 'gendut' ("Hai...kriuk...Reika-san...kriuk"). (balik ke normal voice n nunjuk Kiba) Cowo berambut coklat itu Inuzuka Kiba. Dia itu punya anjing putih gede namanya Akamaru ("Haaii...")" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Begitu ya..."

"Trus yang rambutnya kayak ayam itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kapten klub sepak bola. Punya kakak yang namanya Uchiha Itachi. (nunjuk Neji)Yang rambutnya coklat panjang itu Hyuuga Neji, kapten klub karate. Mungkin loe udah kenal ma dia, dia kan duduk di sebelah loe. (nunjuk Shino) Yang pendiam itu Aburame Shino. Dia itu hobi ngoleksi serangga. (nunjuk Sai yang lagi senyum tanpa ekspresinya) Trus cowo yang dari tadi senyum gjb itu Sai. Dia itu pinter bgt gambar. Dia juga pacarnya Ino. (nunjuk Shika) Yang terakhir, cowo yang rambutnya kayak nanas itu namanya Nara Shikamaru. Panggil aja Shika. Dia itu pemalas dan hobinya tidur, walaupun dia itu anak terpintar di kelas. Kata favoritnya itu 'merepotkan'" Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar (lagi)

"Oh....gitu. Nggg... Nara Shikamaru itu....yang pacarnya Temari-san ya?"

"Reika, loe salah orang kali..."kata Ino

"Iya bener..."lanjut yang lain

"Tapi..."

"Temari yang mana?" tanya Shika

"Temari yang rambutnya pirang dikuncir 4. Anak University of Suna. 2 angkatan di atas kita" kata Reika

"Oh...Iya, dia itu pacar gue"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAAHHH...!!!???8O" Anak-anak menjerit kaget n heboh (loadingnya lama banget...)

"Ga mungkin... Ini pasti suatu kesalahan...!!" seru Lee lebay

"Bohong kali. Masa seorang Shika bisa punya pacar?" Ino juga lebay. Diikuti anggukan teman-temannya

_Masa gue ga boleh pacaran sih? _Batin Shika

_Shika kasian banget. Masa temen-temennya ga percaya kalo dia udah punya pacar _Batin Reika

"Reika, loe tau dari mana klo anak yang namanya Temari itu pacarnya Shika?" tanya Kiba

"Gue kan anak pindahan dari SMA Suna. Temari-san itu akrab banget ma gue walaupun waktu itu gue baru kelas X dia kelas XII. Katanya, dia punya cowo yang sekolah di sini yang seagkatan ma gue. Dia bilang sih, cowo itu sukanya tidur, malas-malasan n tidak mau ngerjain hal yang merepotkan. Rambutnya dikuncir kayak nanas. Temari-san bilang namanya klo ga salah Nara Shikamaru. Oohh...jadi yang namanya Nara Shikamaru itu elo ya?"

Shika Cuma ngangguk

"Ooohhhh...."anak-anak meng-oh

"Tapi, Shika... Lo hebat banget bisa punya pacar. Gue jadi iri..." Kata Lee

"Iya. Padahal gue yang-ganteng-tiada-tara ini aja belom punya..."sahut Naruto (Hoeeekkkk... ganteng tiada tara? Apa gue ga salah denger? Kalo Neji sih iya...Lah kalo elo mah menurut gue ga ada cakep-cakepnya sama sekali!-dihajar fans-nya Naruto-

Naruto: Kan elo authoress-nya!

Gue: Iya ya...Ya udah, kalo gitu gue ganti kalimatnya...

Naruto: Apa?

Gue: "Iya. Padahal gue yang muka-ancur-ga-ada-bandingannya ini aja belom punya..." -dirasengan Naruto-

Naruto: Enak aja! Cepet lanjutin ceritanya sebelum gue rasengan lo lagi!-ngancem-

Gue: Iya iya, gue kalah... ya udah, back to story -sambil senyum jahil-)

"Hoeeeekkkkkkk........" semua minus Naruto dan Reika muntah di tempat dengan sukses (Ya ngga mungkin lah, muntah di situ... Kasian cleaning servis-nya =))

(Naruto: Lo belom puas ya ngehina gue?! Dari tadi ngehina gue terus...

Gue: Beloooommmm...!!!! Gyyyaaaaaaaaa.............!!!!!!!!!! –dirasengan-

Naruto: Rasain! Eeeeeehhhhhh????!!!!! Kok malah jadi hilang sih Authoress-nya???!!! Mana dia???

Gue: -tiba tiba muncul- Yeeeiiii, Kawarimi no jutsu sukseeeessss...!!!!! Udah ah, gue mau lanjutin ceritanya dulu! Okkkeeeee......Back to story again)

"Lo semua jahat yaaa..... Tadi authoress-nya yang muntah, kok kalian juga sih...????" Seru Naruto sambil nangis bawang putih (bosen bawang bombay mulu. Ganti yang laen duuuuuuuuuuuooooonnnnnnkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto: Dasar authoress ga je bo!!!!!)

"Tapi kan emang kenyataan dobe!" sahut si rambut pantat ayam –dichidori Sasuke dan dihajar fangirl-nya –

"Udah udah... Jangan berantem mulu... Ga baek....Lagian kasian tuh authoress-nya dari tadi dihajar mulu..." kata Reika (Lo emang bae banget...! Gue udah sekarat niiihhhh....)

"Hhhhmmmm..... Ya udah, ganti topik" kata Sakura

"Oooohhhh yaaaaa......Reikaaaaa....!!!!" seru Kiba

"Apa? Ga usah teriak teriak juga gue denger"

"Ummm... Gini..... Tadi mo ngomong apa yaa???"

"Elo yang mo ngomong sendiri kok lupa sih?" kata Ino

"Nggg... Lo semua tau ga gue mo ngomong apa???" tanya Kiba sambil masang tampang bego (Biasanya juga elo bego, Kib... Hadapi saja kenyataan... Gyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa.................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – kena tsuuga-nya Kiba –)

"Ooohhh iyaaaa......!! Reika, alamat rumahmu itu masih membuatku penasaran!" kata Kiba

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya elah, pake nanya lagi...Dasar bego!(Kibaaaa...!!!! Apa maksudmu bilang gue bego haaaaahhhhh...!!!! Baru tau rasa lo kalo lo gue jelek-jelekin nih!!!) Maksud gue, emang ada Jl. Rahasia No. Rahasia Blok Rahasia Kelurahan Rahasia Kecamatan Rahasia in this city?"

"Ohhhh.... Elo yang bego! Masa ga ngerti siiiihhhhh....!!!!!" seru Reika

Kiba menggeleng "Ngga. Emang kalian semua ngerti apa yang dia maksud?"

Yang lain ngangguk. Bahkan si-otak-udang-yang-IQ-nya-di-jauh-bawah-rata-rata Naruto juga ngangguk (Naruto: What's your maksud about kata-kata tadi????

Gue: Lah, emang bener kaaaannnnn=P

Naruto: Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan!

Gue: Ahhhh iya iya...Ssssssssssttttooooooppppppppp.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ppppplllllliiiiiiiissssssssssssss itu komputer kesayangan guuuuueeeeeeeeee.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jangaaaaannnnnn diiiiii Rasseeeeeennnngggggggaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –lebay–

Naruto: Iya, gue masih bae nih... Ya udah, gue biarin elo ngelanjutin ni cerita. Dengan catatan, elo tidak boleh ngejelek-jelekin gue lagi. Janji?

Gue: Iya deh... Asal lo ga ngapa-ngapain komputer gue

Naruto: Iya... Ya udah, untuk kesekian kalinya, back to story AGAIN!)

"Kiba-kuuunnn... Gini ya, itu maksudnya kalo alamat gue tuh gue rahasiain dari kalian semua... Yaa, di antara kalian semua yang tau alamat rumah gue tuh Cuma Neji-chan"

"Ehhh.... Kok Neji bisa tau siiiihhh...?!"seru Sakura

"Yaa...Bisa tau aja. Tapi kalo kalian mo tau alamat rumah gue, tanya aja Neji-chan"

"NEJIIIIII....!!!!!!! Alamat rumahnya Reika di mana?"tanya Kiba n Lee

Yang ditanya hanya cuek

"Uuuuhhhh......"

To Be Continued

Authoress: Yaaaahhhhh……. Akhirnya chapter yang lebay nian ini selesai jugaaaaa........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – lebaynya kambuh –

Naruto, Kiba: Iyaaaa..... Sumpaaaahhhhhh lebaaaaayyyyyyy bangeeeeeettttttttzzzzzzzzzz –ketularan penyakit lebay-nya Authoress-

Authoress: Aaaaaahhhhhh.... Lo berdua ikutan lebaaaayyyyy....!!!!! Gyahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dasar gila!-

Naruto: Heh, lo kok bisa jadi lebay banget seeehhhh...??

Authoress: Iya nih! Tadi pas di kelas jam pelajaran terakhir itu pelajaran Bahasa Indoesia. Gila aja, udah pelajaran terakhir, ngantuk, gurunya ga dateng pula! – lebaynya ilang –

Kiba: Kan enak kalo gurunya ga ada?

Authoress: Mending ga belajar. Lha ini ngasih soal LATIHAN UNAS YANG SOALNYA ADA 70 SOAL! Bayangkan! Saya ngerjain ga lebih dari 15 soal aja udah kliyeng-kliyeng! Gimana kalo 70 soal! Bisa tewas mengenaskan saya!

Naruto: Kena majas hiperbola tuh!

Authoress: Tumben pinter!

Naruto: Sialan lo!

Authoress: Tapi yang barusan pengecualian! Saya BISA BENAR BENAR tewas mengenaskan kalo ngerjain semuanya!

Kiba: Tapi...Selese ga?

Authoress: Iya dong!

Naruto: Lho kok...??? Kok lo ga tewas mengenaskan? Kan Cuma ngerjain 15 soal doang? Sisanya?

Authoress: Sisanya ya nyontek! Senjata pamungkas gitu loh!

Naruto,Kiba: Dasar murid sedeng!

Authoress: Biar! Kaya yang lain ga pernah aja

Bagi yang ngerasa: Sialan lo! – sambil blushing ga jelas –

Naruto: Trus lo stress gara gara ntu pelajaran n soal? Gitu?

Authoress: Iya! Dan karena itu saya jadi memasukkan unsur unsur lebay yang berameliorasi menjadi terlalu berlebihan/melebih lebihkan/membesar besarkan sesuatu

Kiba: Daripada gitu, tidak ada kemajuan nih...

Naruto: Iya! Ni chapter udah lebay, ga je bo, dikit pula! Masa Cuma 3 halaman Word sih?

Authoress: Iya nih! Pages-nya Cuma 3, Paragraphs-nya juga Cuma 70! Beda banget ma chapter 2! Lines-nya 145, Words-nya CUMA 989! Characters-nya 6073, with spaces-nya 6998 DOANG!!!!

Naruto: Ya udah, pada review yaaa...!!! Soalnya si Authoress ngerencanain chapter 4 bakal lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya!

Kiba: Iya! Dukung terus Authoress kita yang lagi stress nih!

Authoress: Ya! Saya tunggu nih...!! Bye-bye=D


End file.
